The Curse
This story is for the Halloween comp and for basic pleasure (or prehaps, more to be scared). Hey, it's me Haalyle (aka Tash) writing this Horror story. Now I'm fairly good in writing horror stories, so don't come whinning to me when you get nightmares at night. Good luck! |} This story may contain swearing. Please be cautionous. Do NOT edit grammer mistakes. Tell me about them and I'll see what I can do! Prologue October the 6th, 1987, Tuesday. Sandra Cross entered the old Victoriain home, unaware of it's hauntings. Her friend, Micheal Clumber, followed in after her. "Don't you get a bad feeling for this place?" Micheal asked her, as she entered what she presumed the living room. "No, this house is like any other house, old and needing to be rebuilt, don't tell me that your frightened," Sandra replied, laughing as she turned to look at his face, as she shined the flashlight on him, "You are! Look, I told you that if you are too childish, you could stay behind, but you insisted on coming with me." "But I didn't know it'd be like this Sandra, you never told me where we were going," He replied. "Well, maybe you should of asked silly," She replied, putting the tip of her finger on the tip of his nose. "Let's just get this over and done with, how long do we have to stay here?" Micheal asked, wanting to get out of the place as quickly as they could. "We gotta stay here for ten minutes, should be easy enough," Sandra muttered, in response, as they entered the kitchen. She shone the flashlight towards the fridge and as she walked towards it, she tripped over something on the ground. "Oh my," Micheal gasped, as he walked in after her, looking down at what she had tripped over. It was a corpose and by the look of it, it had been there for years. It had rotted, and looked like it was onto the stage of where it was becoming a skeleton. "It's just a corpse, it's a old house it's not like I wouldn't expect that," Sandra said, but then a sudden blue/green glow came from the corpse towards Sandra. "Really? I guess you were expecting that too," Micheal commented, pointing at the glow. Sandra crept towards the wall and when the glow came towards her feet, she could hear screaming. "Intruders! You have entered my ''house without permission! You will pay!" Screamed the sound of a woman, a sound coming from the glow. "No, I didn't mean to! It was just a little dare! Please! We didn't mean harm!" Sandra screamed, suddenly crying. "What's going on Sandra?" Micheal asked, not knowing what Sandra was being told. "You shall never leave this place - mentally! Ever again! You will stay here forever!" Screamed the glow, making it's way towards Sandra's face. "No, please! Don't! I didn't mean any harm!" Sandra screamed, as the glow came closer and closer, going into her open mouth, nostrials, ears and eyes. Sandra let out a painful scream, a scream that never seemed to end. And suddenly, the floor opened, showing a large black hole. Sandra crawled towards it, continuing to scream and trying to cry. She try to move away, she tried to resist, but it didn't work. As she came close to Micheal, she grabbed his trouser and looked at him with pleading eyes, eyes that told him '''help me'. He shook his head. There was nothing he could do. Something seemed to be semi-possessing her, and he didn't believe it was magic or and paranormal stuff like that. Tears went down his eyes, as she tightened her grip, as if not wanting to let go. "Please! Help me!" She whispered, although her mouth didn't move. And then it seemed like something pulled her back from him, making her fall into the hole. The whole place became silent again, as if nothing had happened. Micheal stood there, not knowing what to do, looking at the place where the hole once was. And that was when he heard a little whisperer near his ear. "Why?! Why didn't you help me!?" Whispered Sandra's voice, sadly and angrily. Micheal sprinted out of the house. He was never going to go in there again, not even if his life dempended on it. He knew that place was haunted and if he went anywhere near it again, he'd hear that little voice pleaing for help, help he did not give. And that little whisper was the end of his sanity. Chapter 1 October the 6th, 2013, Sunday Xaveria Perkins wondered around Glove Street, hoping to find some history for her History assigment. "You know how dangrous this street is, girl?" Asked a rough male voice behind her. She turned around to face a old man, he must have been around his fifties or so, he wore ragged old grey cloths and his hair was all white. Although, Xaveria was told, like every other child, not to talk to strangers, what he said made her curious. "What do you mean? I know there's probably been fires and killers on this street, but it's like any other," She replied, curiously. The old man shook his head, "Oh, there's been more than just any normal things like that. This street has something magical and only two people have experianced it." Xaveria walked closer to the old man, not afraid or scared that anything was going to happened, "How would you know that?" "I was one of them," He replied, no sign of a smile on his face. "I don't believe you, I think you're just making up a lie so I won't enter that street. I need to, so I can learn some history about this place, for a History assigment, so unless you're going to help me, goodbye," Xaveria replied, turning back around and continued walking along the path. "Girl, if you want some history, follow me," He said loudly, behind her. Xaveria's curiousity grew, as well as her suspicion. She turned back around to face the man and replied, "As long as you don't pull any tricks on the way, okay." Although she was unsure, she followed the old man, since he would know more of this street then herself. They came along to an old Victorian house, which looked extremly old, like it had been there for more than a hundred centeries. Xaveria wasn't too sure if she wanted to enter, but if there was some really good history that she could find, then she might as well take the chance. The old man pointed towards the house and said, "This is the place where it happened and don't be mistaken, you may think that it's haunted by ghosts, which it probably is, but don't think it is not frightening, because no matter who you are, it is frightening." "Before I go in, mind if I know your name and the other person's?" Xaveria asked. "Micheal Clumber and the friend who I went with was called Sandra Cross," The man replied, looking at Xaveria sadly. "Was? What happened to her?" Xaveria asked, looking at him with interest. "You won't believe me, no one does. I suppose it's one of the curses going into a haunted house, unless every single person goes in," He replied. "What use is that for my history assigment if no one will belive me?" Xaveria asked. "Because ''other ''people will. You never know, you're teacher could of entered that house sometime in the past and experianced it," Micheal replied, then looked at the ground, "But, I'm not allowed to go anywhere near it." "Why not?" Xaveria asked, with sympethy and concern. "Because...Sandra tried to get my help, I couldn't help her, not because I'm a coward, but because there was no way I could help her, not in the situation we were in. If I ever go in there again...I can't say," Micheal replied, not using eye contact. "Alright, but I'm blamming you if anything happens to me," Xaveria replied and he nodded in agreement. Xaveria then took small, cautious, steps inside. Category:Horror Category:Mystery